


Mångata

by Rhenawedd



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, No mucho emberdá, Post-Silver Soul, pero bueno, probablemente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhenawedd/pseuds/Rhenawedd
Summary: Tsukuyo no había conocido lo que era la guerra hasta que él la trajo a ella, como si de un Jinete del Apocalipsis se tratase.





	Mångata

**Author's Note:**

> Mångata, del sueco, el camino que deja la luna en el agua cuando se refleja.
> 
> Gintama pertenece a Sorachi. Y esto está sin betear, es silly as fuck, y me picaban los dedos. Juro que todo iba bien hasta que el fantasma del angst me poseyó. Esta va por ti, sabes quién eres, el que me arrastró a este abismo.
> 
> La escena del paraguas está basada en un fanart de @r_kth2106 en Twitter.

Los acontecimientos que han llevado a esa situación realmente no importan; a nadie le gusta el relleno, ni en animes ni en fanfics. Hubiese sido el destino o simplemente la progresión natural de la tensión sin resolver de dos adultos con demasiados traumas en común, ninguno quiere analizarlo. Al fin y al cabo hay cosas que se dicen mejor callando, y ninguno es del tipo de hacer charlas de almohada.

Aunque el cliché de la nicotina post-coito lo llevan bien, especialmente ella. Reclinada suavemente en el futón, Tsukuyo disfruta de su tabaco (sabor a fresa, y aún se creerá que Gintoki no lo ha notado) con una expresión distante que, de no ser porque delata su agotamiento mental, podría ser hasta dignificante. Aunque desnuda, no hay nada lascivo en ella, ni siquiera en las marcas que hay por todo su cuerpo de las actividades de la noche; para Gintoki, "erótico" es una palabra que se acerca más a lo que ve. Su mirada, eternamente aburrida pero con una chispa diferente, no se ha despegado de ella de la misma manera que alguien contempla una obra de arte. Quizá porque es la primera vez que realmente se percata de lo que hay debajo del kimono, y no, no son los pechos grandes del tamaño que justo le gustan ni su clavícula marcada.

Su cuerpo es una constelación de cicatrices. Una cosa es sentirlas entre el fuego de las caricias, pero verlas, aún con vendajes ocultando muchas, se siente casi sacrílego.

—Llevas cinco minutos así —su tono de voz es seco y ronco, por el tabaco y los gritos, y tiene un deje irritado que araña el tímpano. 

Gintoki sonríe de esa manera sincera que pasa por una disculpa y que rara vez ocurre, y ella tiene que mirar hacia otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo. —Nee Tsuk-ki, nadie diría que hemos tenido puff puff action con esa actitud de tsundere —ahí va, el tono imbécil de siempre acompañado de una sonrisa triunfante. Usualmente cortaría con algún insulto (“qué haces poniendo esa expresión lasciva, imbécil”) pero no las tiene todas con ella para enfadarse esa noche. No cuando están vivos contra todo pronóstico. Quizá es la sensación de bienestar que viene después del sexo pero es incapaz de dirigirle nada más excepto una mirada de advertencia mientras aparta la ceniza.

No sabe lo que la lleva a hablar. Tampoco le importa.

—Cuando me hice esto —su mano acaricia con macabra nostalgia las cicatrices autoinfligidas de su mejilla y frente —abrí la veda. Cada entrenamiento más duro y cada noche más temeraria —por el rabillo del ojo ve a Gintoki escuchar contemplativamente, brazos detrás de su nuca como si las preocupaciones le fuesen ajenas. —¿De qué sirve de todas formas cuidar un cuerpo de muñeca de porcelana cuando jamás te van a comprar… ni vas a dejar que lo hagan? —aunque no necesariamente retórica, no busca una respuesta a su pregunta. Pensando que la conversación acabaría ahí, se levanta a colocarse el kimono por encima de cualquier manera.

Entonces oye su risa suave, la que pone cuando está a punto de avergonzarse a sí mismo. —Yo lo habría intentado —a lo que Tsukuyo rueda los ojos, aunque en el fondo lo aprecia —de no ser porque estaba demasiado ocupado con mis fantasmas esa vez que me pusiste un paraguas encima. 

Pueden haber sido segundos, pero pasa una eternidad y varios latidos hasta que vuelve a oír el chasquido de la seda rozándose. Apenas controla el impulso de incorporarse y girarse a observarla, pero es más inteligente que eso. Quiere darle tiempo, no sabe para qué realmente, pero es como si hubiese podido sentir cómo su respiración se paraba y sus manos agarraban con más fuerza el preciado material. 

—Eso fue hace años; cualquier persona normal habría olvidado la caridad de una prostituta de Yoshiwara —susurra tapándose con repentino pudor. Como si Gintoki hubiese expuesto algún secreto sucio suyo. Ella misma lo había olvidado, descartándolo como una mera casualidad, un espejismo perdido en las llamas de Yoshiwara.

—Quién diría que detrás de esos ojos color amatista se esconde una terminator que se emborracha con solo oler sake, ah? —mete un dedo en la nariz y hurga como si no acabase de sonar casi poético. —Aún pese a las cicatrices, ascendiste a tayuu detrás de Hinowa. 

Tsukuyo toma aire, sus pisadas dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia el futón. La afirmación, que suena a pregunta, es inocente. No es algo de lo que haya querido hablar nunca. Gintoki se dedica a jugar con los bajos de su kimono; daría la impresión de que no espera una respuesta. Aún así, se la da.

—Hinowa insistió en que fuese su aprendiz… luego Jiraia aseguró mi ascenso con Hosen —le resulta más fácil de lo que se imaginaba el admitir que nunca tuvo que trabajar duro para ser la segunda cortesana de rango más alto por detrás de Hinowa. Que le regalaron el puesto, mientras el resto de sus compañeras sufrían. No cree que jamás pueda expiar lo suficiente ese hecho. La mano de Gintoki ha subido por su muslo otra vez, no de la manera en que un amante busca persuadir al otro, sino como si leyese en sus ojos el odio hacia sí misma y quisiese aliviarlo. 

—Debo de ser entonces el primer cliente que no has rechazado, tayuu —murmura reptando lo justo para colocar la cabeza en su regazo, ignorando por completo el tono bermellón de la cara de Tsukuyo.

—Sin embargo, aún no me has pagado —carraspea, siguiendo su juego. Su mano derecha aparta un poco el cobertor, delineando una de sus cicatrices como si de un bajorrelieve se tratase. Gintoki parece entender enseguida lo que Tsukuyo quiere como “pago”, y enumera con tono monocorde el nombre de la batalla. 

Es un ritual que se prolonga por toda la noche. Y desearía que fuese eterno. No es un exorcismo; no hay manera de expulsar a esos fantasmas, por mucho que repita su nombre, pero compartirlo trae cierta calma. Gintoki enumera batallas con sus anécdotas que al resto del mundo jamás les deberán importar porque para ellos Shiroyasha murió en la guerra y así debe permanecer. Con Tsukuyo puede hacer una excepción. Quiere hacerla. Ofrecerle todo lo que ha sido y, aunque quiera negarlo de cara a los demás, sigue siendo, en un arrebato irracional.

Pronto se da cuenta de que quizá sea lo único que puede ofrecerle como compensación. Mientras nombres bailan sobre sus labios, no ve reconocimiento en sus ojos; tan solo comprensión, entendimiento. Catársis cuando oye conteos de bajas. Llegado a cierto punto, las palabras de Sadasada retumban en su mente. La guerra jamás llegó a Yoshiwara; las batallas, las purgas, la magnitud de la pérdida de vidas humanas eran conceptos inalcanzables para alguien del Distrito Rojo. 

Tsukuyo no había conocido lo que era la guerra hasta que él la trajo a ella, como si de un Jinete del Apocalipsis se tratase. Y aún con todo el título de “Cortesana de la Muerte”, no había logrado que sus subordinadas la burlasen. Una lágrima solitaria perfila de manera perfecta su cicatriz y cae, sobre la mejilla de un Gintoki que sólo puede observar con velada angustia. 

—Dime, Gintoki. ¿Alguna vez dejan de doler?


End file.
